


A World with Two People

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan, Sleepy Kisses, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson (mentioned) - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on art again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "Arin wondered how he’d gotten so lucky, to be a part of this moment in time with Danny.A world with two people."





	A World with Two People

Arin cursed the fact that the one day—the ONE DAY—that Danny had off the whole week was the day that, by some sadistic turn of events, he had to be out of bed early to do a voice acting job.

Don’t get him wrong; he loved it. Voice acting was just one of those things that he felt like he’d been born to do. Not unlike his boyfriend and cohost’s incredible singing talent, lending his voice to different animated characters from shows and games felt like home. He felt alive behind the microphone, a new electricity surging through his veins while he read lines from a script.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss snuggling with Dan in bed, spending a lazy morning letting Dan be a cuddle monster until he inevitably got too hot and rolled over, exposing his chest and lean tummy to Arin’s naughty fingers. He’d get to hear Dan squeal and giggle, batting at Arin sleepily and trying in vain to roll away from the tickling, until they ended up cuddling, kissing, or doing the stuff fanfictions were made of.

~

The house was quiet. Dan’s house was large and empty, seemingly devoid of personality. Arin always felt a little out of place here, no matter how hard he tried. Years of living with Suzy and letting her gothic homemaking skills take over their living space just made him used to the personality. 

Things were getting better in Dan’s house, though. He’d recently made a project of redoing his living room’s walls a light robin’s egg blue, and the kitchen was now a duckling yellow with curtains right out of a 90s movie set. 

Maybe Dan was finally starting to feel like he belonged in this space. Years of living with roommates might’ve stunted his personality, and living with traces of OCD probably weren’t helpful when browsing home décor. (True to his word, Dan was much better now than he had once been, and could live comfortably without medication, but Arin could spot the quirks of the last of Dan’s OCD in the little dark edges of his personality. It was oddly endearing, just like most of Dan.)

Arin passed into the hall, where scattered bits of fanart and NSP stuff hung on the walls. A few nerdy things Arin couldn’t immediately place. He really wanted to get back into bed with Dan. It was still early enough, after all.

“Hey, Dan?” Arin asked, his voice at its usual volume. “Sorry I took so long. Traffic was—” He’d managed to open the door and click on the light, but he froze, unable to go further. 

The room was still bathed in darkness, just a few rays of sunlight sneaking in between where the thick curtains stretched over Dan’s French windows met…except now the overhead light was on. And Dan…

Dan was curled up on his side, his arms tangled up, one hidden under the covers somewhere and the other near his shoulder, fingers curled into a fist. It’s a wonder he hadn’t woken his boyfriend up by being noisy; Dan was a light sleeper by nature, and would often playfully complain if Arin had to take a piss in the middle of the night. Arin had to snort quietly once he realized that Dan likely couldn’t see that much light. He was lying with his face half smooshed into the pillow, thick dark curls shielding his eyes from the outside world.

“Oh! Shit! Hold up,” Arin said to no one, though he was whispering now. He’d forgotten that, while staring at his boyfriend, he’d left the glaring overhead light on. Dutifully, he clicked it off and crossed the carpeted room. 

Dan didn’t stir as Arin took his place back under the covers, dragging some of the pillows over so he could get more comfortable. He lay on his side, elbow digging into the pillows, his hand on his cheek, just watching Dan sleep, taking in the beauty of him. He knew that Dan had body image insecurities, always calling himself “an old bag of bones” whenever he was having random, “hey welcome to middle age” pains, and wondering if he’d just look odd without his Jewfro when it came time to finally cut it all and donate it.

Arin had told him many times that there was no shame in keeping it, but Dan was adamant. “I’ve said it on the show,” he explained before, “I’ve gotta do it, or the fans will call me out.” But he always seemed dejected after mentioning it, seeming to always put it off for “another inch or two.”

Arin couldn’t blame him; the hair was as much a part of Dan as the Spandex suit was for Danny Sexbang. He’d feel just as naked without his moustache, beard, and blonde streak. 

Dan was always ready to counter Arin’s insecurities, but Arin wanted his lover, his dear one, to know that he was beautiful, too. Shredded or skinny, Spandex or tee shirts.

Up close in the quiet house, Arin could hear Dan’s breathing, soft and low. He was not a snorer by nature, but sometimes when he was sick or stressed and not getting enough sleep, he would. Arin wondered if that was the reason Dan had chosen to fuck off a day early from a three-day weekend. He’d been very busy leading up to it, and had practically collapsed into Arin last night, not uttering a complaint, just asking for snuggles like one of the cats.

Arin blinked, pulled out of his dreamy reverie as Dan shifted slightly, turning more onto his stomach. The awkwardness of the movement caused a chunk of hair to completely obscure his cheek, so that his slightly-parted mouth could almost inhale a portion of curl, no doubt resulting in a rather violent wake-up call.

Arin smiled fondly, his heart bursting with love and affection as he shifted, leaning forward to brush the hair away. His warm hand brushed over the curls, gently tugging them away from Dan’s face. But the warmth of Arin’s hand must’ve broken the spell, for Dan stirred, his brow furrowing for just a moment before he made a soft questioning noise, eyes fluttering open.

“Mm,” he hummed, blinking sleepily at Arin as soon as he saw him, lips quirking upward in greeting.

“Uh…hey,” Arin shifted nervously, caught off guard by the weight he could see floating in Dan’s eyes. He’d always not-so-secretly loved being in love, with Suzy and Dan both, but it had all caught him off guard suddenly, like a tidal wave, knocking him out of his comfort zone.

He made to retract his hand, moving away, but Dan’s hand slid up, long fingers resting against Arin’s thicker ones. Dan’s face crinkled like tissue paper as he yawned, then his sure fingers, warm from bed, curled over Arin’s wrist. He mumbled something, tugging Arin down.

“Wassat?” Arin teased, falling back on humor like usual. “I can’t hear you. Speak up.”

“Can’t see,” Dan mumbled. He was obviously still half asleep, considering his voice sounded like the gurgles of the coffee pot. “C’mon down here.” He tugged again, insistent. Arin groaned like he was in pain and dramatically allowed himself to fall to the bed. Almost immediately, he found himself with an armful of Dan, the older man crowding into his space, pulling him closer.

“Missed you,” Dan murmured into Arin’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the slightly sweaty skin there.

Arin responded by curling around Dan in return, their limbs shifting and moving around each other in perfect harmony, like everything they did. Like everything they had always done.

Even before they became lovers. He never had the same synergy with Jon. 

“I missed you, too, snuggle baby,” Arin purred next to Dan’s ear, placing one large hand flat against the middle of Dan’s back and the other against the back of his neck, a position he had learned that Dan liked, because it made him feel safe and secure. As expected, Dan melted into Arin with a sigh, running his fingers absently through Arin’s hair.

“Welcome home,” Dan said warmly, a dopey smile on his face.

Arin’s breath caught in his throat. Shit. That was new. Dan had never said anything like that before. He had called it his home, sure, but he had never implied…

He had never implied that this was a home for Arin, too.

Arin blinked back happy tears, pulling Dan closer to him. Dan, who somehow knew how to make his ridiculously long limbs seem compact, curled comfortably around Arin, smiling against his skin. He nosed at Arin’s jawline until Arin got the hint and tilted down for a kiss. Dan tasted of sleep, and Arin’s minty breath contrasted horribly, but fuck it. They’d shared far worse with each other.

“I love you,” Arin whispered, afraid talking any louder would break the frozen moment in time, and they’d have to face the real world again. “More than anything.”

“’Cept Suzy,” Dan said, giggling.

Arin groaned. “You ruined the moment, Dan.”

Dan kissed Arin again, passing his giggles to his lover. “I love you, too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Except Ninja Sex Party.”

Dan snorted, swatting at Arin. “Shut up and cuddle me. I’m cold.”

“You are not,” Arin replied, but he held Dan closer anyway, settling down and closing his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep, Dan’s weight heavy and warm in his arms, Arin wondered how he’d gotten so lucky, to be a part of this moment in time with Danny.

A world with two people.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from gaygrumpart's comic here: https://gaygrumpart.tumblr.com/post/172223949510/tender-gaze-tender-touches-next-page-first-page
> 
> I got permission BEFORE writing it this time, but I took a few liberties with dialogue cadence and stuff like that...oh, and I gave it a different ending, so, uh...hope you don't mind!
> 
> //You guys almost got a Sad where Dan was going blind, but nope, he just has terrible eyesight without contacts/glasses, so YOU'RE WELCOME you got full fluff instead.//


End file.
